The present invention relates to a removable lamp device for use on a vehicle.
Removable lamp devices are known in the prior art for use on vehicles such as boat trailers so that a lamp can be removed before getting wet when the boat is being put into the water. These devices have the disadvantage of not providing a simple construction for effecting both the engagement of the contacts and the mounting and dismounting of lamp holder to the vehicle.
Among the known prior art devices that have this above disadvantage are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,292; 3,046,388; 3,089,951; 3,106,349; 3,788,502; 3,863,999; 3,885,146; and 3,900,725.